1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication method in a data communication system comprising an external apparatus and a data communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one of known communication systems, computers such as a personal computer are directly connected to a data communication apparatus such as a facsimile machine, and document data produced on the computer is transmitted to a communication partner or a destination apparatus via the facsimile machine. The document data produced on the computer is transferred to the facsimile machine, while issuing at the same time a transmission request command including destination information about the destination apparatus and the information specific to the document data, and upon receiving the command, the facsimile machine then transmits to the destination apparatus the document data specified in the destination information. When a cover page (an invoice indicating the summary of the document, the name of a sender, and the destination) is necessary, it may be attached as the header of the document data before the document data is transferred to the facsimile machine.
To send the same document data to a plurality of destinations, the above conventional method treats the cover page as a part (first page) of the document data. Thus, the document data is transferred to the facsimile machine on a destination by destination basis, or transferred without a cover page to all destinations.